Super Soldier
by Macseji
Summary: His left hand struggled with her while his right pulled down the long stockings she was wearing. Suddenly, it dawned on her what he was doing. "No!" Glou Nox enjoys the spoils of war. R&R!
1. Apris's Failure

_The dragons came into view before they rolled through the trees. I silently bid everyone I knew farewell._

As escape plans went, the spies had not planned a very good one. They knew, and had failed to address, the Glyphian that came into town that day was a spy like them, but for their opposition. There had been too many people around when they initially realized, and in their hasty paniced escape they didn't realize he'd be in Kirsla when they left.

Arisa had read the note attached to the leg of the pigeon hours before they left town, and had been pacing in the forrest path near Aquarius for the past two hours. "Apris, please," she prayed aloud for what was not the first time that morning, "bless our troops and let them leave undetected." But Apris was not feeling kind that day.

The special forces captain checked the position of the sun again. Her breath caught in her chest. Five dragons flew ominously closer in perfect formation. Someone, she knew, was going to die that day. And it was going to be her.

As a woman, Arisa selfishly considered simply leaving then and there. There was no way only five dragons would attack the royal city; she knew they were only searching for the two spies. They were skilled enough, she thought, and at least one of them was likely to survive. But as a close advisor to the queen and proud patriot, she knew the information the two had gathered was worth far more than her own life.

The waggon rolled to a stop in front of her. She quickly entered and began to undress. Her long, milky legs were covered in ancient writings and runes. On her left, "destroy and create" ran up to her knees. On the right, "nurture and devestate." It was, as Apris wrote in her teachings, mother's curse.

The driver followed suit. Her body was absent of any writings. Adray politely averted his eyes as the women switched clothes. "Hide," Arisa commanded. The two exitted the wagon. Arisa kicked the animals pulling it into gear, and turned it around to drive it to her death.

The five dragons landed in a circle around her as soon as she pulled into a clearing. Glou Nox, as she had guessed, was among them. If she could kill him... but she knew that wasn't possible. Not alone.

"Be careful," Glou warned the men he had been able to scrap up out of Kirsla. "Aquarians are not known to surrender so easily."

Arisa had to smile to herself. He really was as perceptive as they said. She hesitated only a second when she picked up the dagger. She flung it out of the wagon towards the closest man on a dragon. As she suspected, he dodged out of the way. He was saved from the blade, but his mount was not. The dragon roared in pain and flung itsself onto the ground, rolling about and clawing at it's neck. It pulled itsself back up once it had wrestled the steel out of it's body. The rider did not.

Glou gave the command, and the remaining four riders pushed their dragons in towards the wagon. Arisa quickly exited and ran into the safety of the forrest. The dragons followed her, but were forced to split up due to their massive size and the lack of space between many of the trees Arisa was darting through. Every instinct in her demanded she run towards Arias or Aquaria, but instead she ran south. She would not lead them to her city, they would kill. Glyphians were vengeful.

She could feel a dragons breath on the back of her neck. She darted sideways. The soldier behind her attempted the same thing, but the dragon wouldn't have it. It landed, and slowly turned. Impatiently, the soldier jumped off of him and ran towards her. "Idiot." Her hands came up and fire shot out of them towards him. He shrieked, and his dragon bolted. _Obviously_, Arisa thought happily, _these dragons aren't well trained_. Another soldier came up behind her, and yet another from her side.

Glou Nox wrapped his arms around her chest, pulling her arms back. Her legs flailed, landing kicks on the second soldier's chest and neck. "Put the fire out, you idiot!" Glou hissed at him. The soldier gasped and clutched at his throat, but helped to kick dirt at his burning comrade on the ground. Arisa struggled more violently, kicking at Glou's knees and feet.

He lifted the hilt of his sword and brought the blunt of it to the back of her head. "Damnit," he grumbled. He dragged her limp body back to his dragon, his 3 remaining men following weakly behind. He knew he should have killed her. He knew his men would question his decision. But something inside of him didn't want to hurt her. The way she moved was poetry. He wanted it for himself.


	2. Gifts

_The raw power of it all... I had to have it, no matter the cost._

Airyglyph wasn't much farther off, but too much had to be done to make it to the royal city before nightfall. The dragon who had killed his own master had to be put back into the stalls. The woman, who could wake up at any moment, had to be tied. The morale was bleak since the soldiers had essentially failed their mission, and furthermore had lost a comrade. These were the excuses Glou used when the men asked their questions.

"But don't be disappointed. We have Arisa Zelpher. Aquaria has few fighters, and now they are one less." The men agreed, but fell silent. The death of who had been their friend was not easy for them to accept. "You'll wait out here while I secure the prisoner in our cells. Then we'll celebrate and honor our brother." Even the prospect of free rum brought silence.

Fools, Glou thought as he struggled to open and close doors with an unconscious woman on his back. _This is war. You have to move past death_. Of course, it was easy for him to think of his death so lightly. The soldier who had died wasn't someone that was particularly high on Glou's list, and the Dragon Brigade captain didn't have any plans to promote the fallen soldier any time soon. Then again, it could have been any of the others, and he understood that they needed a pick-me-up. Besides that, he was quite excited at his "catch" and in the mood for some drinking.

Woltar was on the couch of the main room, reading some royal report or another. He cast Glou a disapproving look at the woman on his back. Glou knew Woltar's thoughts on prisoners, which was why, if he kept any, he kept them in the Airyglyph prisons. "Don't give me that look old man," Glou jeered jokingly. "This is Arisa Zelpher."

"Then you ought to kill her," Woltar growled, putting his report down and coming to assist Glou. "You know she wont give out any information. At least not anything real."

Glou just smiled and slowly made his way down the stairs. The room was dark. Two torches were lit on either side of the room. Behind them, bars blockaded the second half of the room. Inside was a bed and bucket on a floor of hay. Glou reached for some keys on top of a large, cracked shelf. "I don't suppose you're offering your help?"

"I want no part in this." Woltar said simply. "Prisoners aren't just--"

"Toys for us to kick around, blah, blah, blah. But you owe me a back massage for this," Glou unlocked the cage. He hoisted Arisa off of his shoulder and set her carefully down on the bed. She did not stir. Glou smirked as he looked over his shoulder. Woltar looked angry, and shook his head.

"I'll do no such thing."

Glou pushed Arisa up against the wall, and sat her up. He sat next to her, and held out her limp arm. "Count Woltar of Kirlsa!" he screeched in as high a pitch a voice as he could manage. "You will be much nicer to Glou Nox. I was talking to Queen Aquaria the Sixteenth and Apris told her to tell you not to be such a crotchety old man."

Woltar smiled in spite of himself and immediately turned around to hide it. "Just be sure to get her eggs," he said carefully and left up the stairs. Glou stared after him. _Give her eggs? Why? Do eggs have some sort of special Aquarian-taming properties? _he wondered. Maybe Woltar was older than he thought.

Glou lay his prisoner back down and left the room as well. He wrapped himself up in his favorite, royally colored cloak and dismantled his sword. "I'm going to the pub tonight."

Woltar looked up at him. "Alright. Be sure to--"

"I said I'm going to the pub tonight!" He whined. "Don't lecture me! I'm gonna be drinking! I don't want to get all depressed about some crap that you're going to remind me that I have to do!"

"Honestly, Glou, you're like a child."

Glou grinned. "That's only in comparison to your insanely old age." Before he could be hit by his elder's shoe, the Glyphian darted out the door into the snow.

When he entered the pub it was full, mostly of Dragon Brigade soldiers and a few traveling merchants that supplied the troops with food. Glou sighed. Shmoozing took much too long. He hurried through, "yes, so good of you to come all the way from Airyglyph"'s and "So sorry I couldn't bring you along, so sorry"'s and pushed his way to the front of the bar. "One round," he told the bartender. "To all of my men." The room erupted in cheers. "And a second to Haxley, Torvid and Makli, my men today."

The tavern fell silent. The three made their way to the front of the bar and grabbed the giant mugs of their first round. "To Jeremiah Fozith!" Following suit, the room raised their mugs to the air. "Our comrade, our friend, our brother!" At these words, the men downed their ale, shouting and cheering when they were finished.

From that point, the night went much smoother. Glou was able to find a table with his fighters of the day. Other men gambled and scrapped, but the four soldiers were in a more mellow mood. "I mean it, boss, we really love your leadership, great guy, just a great guy you are," Makli started.

Torvid helped him to finish. "And we was thinking, we thinked real hard, we think you ought maybe not to say nothing about your Aquarian."

Glou eyed the three suspiciously. Were they trying to trick him into committing a crime against his country?

"You know," started Haxley, who had had little to drink that night. "The way I remember it is, Nox killed that bitch the second she got ahold of Jeremiah. Fucked her up, uh, pretty good."

"You're suggesting I lie to my King?" Glou asked bemusedly, his brow quirked.

"Not at all, sir," Haxley replied cautiously. "We're saying, if you maybe forgot to mention your new toy, we'd be inclined to forget ourselves. Consider it our gift." Excitement and pride welled in Glou's chest. He was a damn good leader, inspiring such loyalty in his men. And, he realized, he did have a toy at home.

"You three are honorable soldiers," he said in response, and left the pub. His new toy, as they had put it, was waiting to be unwrapped.


	3. Struggle

_Will he still love me?_

Woltar jumped when the door slammed open. Glou stumbled in and tossed his cloak in the general direction of the peg it usually hung upon. He missed. By a lot. "Sorry," Glou laughed. "I was falling!" He shut the front door just as hard as he had swung it open. He made a beeline for the basement door, bumping into both the corner of the couch and a side-table holding a candle.

Woltar quickly reached out and caught it. "Idiot," he muttered.

Glou grabbed the handle of the basement door, but paused. Something was bothering him. "Hey Woltar?!" he screamed.

"No need to yell. What is it, Glou?"

"Why do you want me to feed our prisoner eggs?!" He was just as loud.

Woltar just looked confused. "What are you talking about, Glou?"

The Glyphian laughed. "I'm not crazy!" He jeered. "I heard you say it earlier. You told me to be sure I fed her eggs." Bemused disbelief played on Woltar's features. His younger friend was always so entertaining when he was intoxicated. The fact that he was generally embarrassed afterward was only an added bonus. Glou shifted uncomfortably as his friend laughed at him; then realization dawned on the old man.

"You mean in the cellar? I said nothing of eggs. I advised you to cut her legs." He added more clearly. Glou mulled over Woltar's corrected advice for a long time. He looked like he had something to say.

"Oh," was all, and then he was gone. The stairs proved to be quite the journey for Nox, but he managed, thank Apris, to make it down the stairs alive.

Why it should be a surprise that she was awake, he didn't know. But when he saw her glowing red eyes in the dim candlelight of the basement his throat caught in his chest. When she only sat and glared, Glou's drunken panic died down. Although inebriated, he was right enough in mind to know that this moment of relative calm was rare. He took advantage of the opportunity to admire her beauty.

Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. The ribbon it had previously been tied with was held tightly in her fists. Glou noted that it should be confiscated immediately. It was just long enough to choke him, if she angled herself correctly. Her eyes, burning red with a passionate intensity, drew him closer to her. Her soft, fair skin was covered mostly by a bland, deep red dress. It buttoned at her neck and went to her ankles. Underneath that were some dark stockings, and no shoes. Either she hadn't put any on, or as Glou considered, she was hiding them somewhere for later use as a weapon. She was thoroughly warrior, yet so womanly and warm. He wanted to embrace her.

She realized he was drunk when he stumbled straight into the shelf he left the key on. He managed to grab it, but only dropped it. He laughed aloud at himself. She gritted her teeth harder together. She was going to kill him, and she wasn't going to have a hard time of it. At least, that was what she had been thinking until he grabbed an old, broken sword that was propped against the wall.

The Glyphian stumbled into the cage and set the key just outside the bars, within reach. Arisa would have to fight through Glou to grab it, and even if she did, she'd likely not have enough time to open the door. She gripped the ribbon in her hand even tighter. She knew that Glou would understand her challenge, and she counted on him grabbing for her weapon first.

She lunged at him, thrusting the ribbon to his neck when she was close enough, but he used his arms to grab her by the waist. She struggled, kicking her legs, but he was stronger. He pushed his body on top of hers, essentially sitting on her lap, and grabbed the ribbon with his left hand. She yanked it to the right, pulling his arm across his body. He brought it back roughly, to hit her, but she leaned back and ducked her head out of the way. And then she brought it back up, as hard as she could, into his chin.

His reactions were a little slower than usual, and his coordination wasn't in perfect shape, but the alcohol in his system did ease most of the pain. With blood dripping from his lip down his chin he grabbed his dazed prisoner by the hair. Arisa remembered too late the advice of her subordinate, "Nobody wins with a headbutt." Glou twisted her head roughly. She gasped from the pain of it. He stood up, off of her, and spun her onto her stomach. She kicked at him, aiming vaguely at his penis, but it didn't slow him. He sat back on her legs and pulled her by her hair towards him, so she was bending over backwards.

But she was more flexible than most women. She clawed at his wrist with her nails, in the sensitive spot just above the vein. His left hand struggled with her while his right pulled down the long stockings she was wearing. Suddenly, it dawned on her what he was doing. "No!"

"Sorry, baby," Glou cooed. He meant it, a little. He didn't want to ruin her beautiful body, but he didn't want her fighting.

She could hear the smile in his voice. Her panic subsided, but her anger grew. She was tired. She was weak. She hadn't had anything to drink or eat in nearly a full day, but if her legs... "Palm of Destruction!" she screamed. A green light eminated from her hand and towards her captor. It caught his shirt, and he drew back, ripping it off before the flames could hurt him. She, too, was pulling at the sleeve of the old smock she was wearing, extinguishing the flames before they could burn her further.

Now she was really pissing him off. Glou put his boot on her back. She squirmed while he carefully turned so he was sitting on her, facing her feet. He grabbed her left leg. "No!" she screeched again. He was finished toying with her. He pushed the sharper end of the broken blade to the bottom of her ankle. Her skin was so soft, it cut open without resistance. He pulled the sword up as easily as a wet tissue until he reached her hips. She resisted less fiercely when he did the same with her right leg.

He laughed when he realized sweat was pooling on his forehead and neck. She pulled her legs up into her body, her dress sticking to both of them uncomfortably. "You're fiesty," he admonished. He pulled her legs out and pushed himself on top of her. "I like that," Glou continued.

"Please," she begged. She couldn't resist. She was tired from her panicked use of a draining skill, and her legs were burning. "I have a husband." Nevelle's face swam before her eyes. "And many children. Imagine what they'll do without their mother." So she wasn't being completely truthful.

"That's war," Glou cooed, and shoved her dress up. He fiddled with his zipper.

"You disgusting barbarian," Arisa spat, clearly finished pushing for pity. "This is the only way you can get a woman? You have to force her? You must be tiny!"

He didn't feel tiny when he crammed himself inside of her. She guessed he was larger than her husband, but it could be that Nevelle had always just been gentle. He grunted. She yelped. She lay back, biting her lip to stop herself from making any noise or excess movements. She had heard many of the male soldiers say they hated it that way, and it'd be wise of any captured women not to make themselves useful by resisting. Some men liked that. Glou didn't seem to mind her inactivity.

In fact, it didn't slow him down at all. He gripped onto her thighs, pushing her away from him and ramming himself back into her to makeup for the momentum she refused to provide. She bit onto her lip and, stupidly, began to cry. Glou misinterprated this as her desire to be closer to him.

He pulled her upright, onto his lap so he could feel her nipples rub against his chest while he bounced her on his lap. She lay limply over his shoulder, but her body betrayed her. Her nipples were hard. She was sweating. She was moist.

Glou bit into her neck when he came. His penis swelled to allow the passage of his seed, and it burned as it transferred. He grunted. Her soft skin clenched in his hungry teeth was not enough to distract from the pain. When it was over, the short spurt of exhausted pleasure as his reward for reproducing overtook him. He lay his head on her breast. In Arisa's opinion the three minutes Glou took to consider risking his life and just sleeping in the basement was an eternity.

But he was not a stupid man. Glou left silently, leaving the broken sword at the foot of the bed in his forgetful state. Arisa grabbed it when he had made the journey to the top of the stairs. She pressed it to her throat, but hesitated. She wanted to long for death. She understood she'd be trapped in this room until the Glyphians mercifully decided to erase her pathetic existence. Still, she couldn't bring herself to desire such a thing.

She'd rather be raped a thousand times.


	4. Thief

_It was with love that I lied to the man I admired most._

"Sir, might we speak privately?"

"Of course, Olfien. Please come with me." The old man lead his servant to his study, an area that Olfien admired greatly. The majority of his time spent in here was lighting cigars for various nobles and fetching brandy or sherry when they became low.

Today the study was empty aside from Olfien and his beloved Count Woltar. "Continue," Woltar ordered simply. He sat at his desk and pulled the monthly newspaper from a drawer.

"I hate to seem untrustworthy towards my fellow staff," Olfien began, and immediately he had Woltar's full attention. "But I'm afraid our quarters aren't nearly as tidy as yours. So you see, sir, this is why I happened to stumble upon this. I was not snooping, as I'm afraid you might wrongly assume. I simply feel that a certain standard of clean must be maintained in our every day lifes, or else it will reflect into our work. And I do so admire my job, you see," but Woltar cut him off.

"Olfien. You are an old friend and great employee. I do not harbor suspicions towards you. So please, tell me what you mean to tell me."

"Of course, Sir. My apologies for rambling. What I meant to say was, while I was straightening the servants quarters, I came across this necklace near the leftmost wall." As Olfien said this, he brought a necklace from his pocket and held it out towards his Master. "I do believe this is the crest of the Nox family, and as to why it was in the leftmost corner of our servants quarters, I do not know."

Woltar stared at it for a moment. The leftmost corner of the room--who slept there? Woltar couldn't remember, but he was surely going to check once the servants had been excused for the night. "Thank you, Olfien." He said after a long time. He took the necklace from his butler's outstretched hands, who dropped them and smiled proudly. "Olfien, I don't know if you haven't noticed already, but Glou has brought a prisoner to the cells in the basement." Olfien only nodded. "He also had far too mucch to drink last night. If you could bring the leftovers of last nights dinner and a bit of water downstairs, I would greatly appreciate it."

Although he'd have preferred to stay upstairs and listen to Count Woltar's political ramblings, as he did when Glou would skip out, Olfien did as ordered. In the kitchen, he pulled the fatter bits of salted meats out of a large chest filled with snow and ice. He also cut a few slices of bread that had just begun to mold. Although normally with this little mold he'd have cut it off, he didn't feel it necessary for a prisoner. After all, it wasn't as if mold would kill her. The servants dealt with these poor food qualities all the time.

This was his attitude as he balanced water, bread, and meat on a serving platter while he walked down the stairs. Light spilled in from outside, but because they were so low down, very little was able to fill into the basement room. It was very dim.

Olfien looked into the farther end of the room at the newly occupied cell. He could only just make out a figure in the corner, laying on the bed. Although he should have been more careful, Olfien went to the cell doors and set the tray down at the floor. The portions were such that they could easily be pulled through the bars. He wasn't sure where the key was, although if he tried he could find it. So he didn't bother to put it inside.

He stood and turned to leave, but was seized by the back of his coat. Arisa pulled him roughly into the bars. He hit his head. One of his hands soothed his sore, the other tried to grope at her arm, but he couldn't reach. The dull blade was thrust out of the bars and held at his throat. "Who are you?"

He panicked: he wasn't cut out to be a warrior, which is why he preferred a life of relatively comfortable servitude. "My name is Jakobi Olfien, I am the head butler of this estate." He explained. Surely she couldn't hold a grudge against a civillian.

"You're pathetic. Why do you help these barbaric Glyphians?!" she demanded. Her eyes burned with the intensity of her hatred. Olfien could almost feel her heated gaze on his back. He shivered.

"I only wish to feed my family, ma'am. Of course I--"

"You are beloved by your master?"

"Oh yes ma'am, he relies greatly on me," Olfien gulped. It may have been an over-exaggeration, but he did hold the highest staff position at the manor, and no doubt Woltar would have difficulty replacing someone as authoritative and trustworthy as he was.

He choked. His throat burned, and his legs were weak. Olfien fell onto his knees, trying to gasp. Nothing happened. He clutched at his burning neck. Wet, sticky blood was spilling everywhere. He couldn't even hold himself up anymore. He fell to his side, staring up at her. Why? His eyes asked.

And in her mind it was that filthy Glou Nox, staring at her with that betrayed and horrified look. Her blood pumped more vigorously. She felt much better than she had last night. Arisa could barely even feel the pain in her legs anymore! The victory of battle was coursing through her, and she felt good. She would watch them suffer at the loss of one of their staff. See how they did without him.

Without him delivering food to her. Arisa suddenly panicked. What if they stopped feeding her? She had killed the man that was feeding her! But surely they wanted to extract information from her. Surely they would keep her alive. Calmer now that she had consoled herself, Arisa began her breakfast with a certain pride.

Promptly afterward, she had fallen into a state of agitated boredom. It must have been near noon when someone else began stumbling down the stairs. Finally! Arisa stood, ready for the reaction of whoever it was that came.

Glou Nox stared down at the dead man in wonderment. For the first five seconds, he wasn't exactly sure who he was looking at. Then he remembered. But how did she manage to kill him? And why hadn't anyone heard? Closer inspection told Glou that she had cut his throat, and pretty deeply at that. There wasn't any possible way that poor Olfien could have called out for help.

"Pretty, isn't he?" Arisa taunted. Glou looked up at her. His head was pounding from last night, yet all he could think was how cute she looked when she was smug.

"I'm not attracted to men," he answered simply. He pushed his body aside, retrieved the key from on top of the bookshelf, and let himself into the cage. Again, he left the key within reach. "Do you think you've done something terrible, killing a nobody in Kirlsa?"

"Of course I have. Your favorite servant," she spat, that gorgeous smirk still stretched across her face. "Whatever will you do? Wipe your own ass?"

"Don't be silly, that's why I have you," Glou laughed, and moved towards her. Instinctively, and a bit afraid, she moved back. The sword was behind her back, and she was ready to use it. "Don't bother to fight me. I know you're useless with a weapon," he taunted.

But she knew that technique. "You can see that I'm not, Nox." She growled his name. "Your taunting will not lead to my poorly planned reaction. I'm an Aquarian," she explained, as if that meant everything in the world.

She was faster than he was. He lunged at her, but only managed to press her against the wall. The sword was in the air, raised, and she brought it down to his neck. He caught her arm just below the elbow, with an inch between his neck and the steel. He squeezed her arm. Her grip loosened reflexively. He slammed her arm into the wall, and the sword fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Glou quickly kicked it through the bars.

It flew threw and slammed into the wall near the stairs. Arisa growled again. Something about her primitive desire to kill was downright sexy. Too many slave women were civillians, passive and compliant. So many more were warriors: some killed themselves, something Glou knew Apris looked down upon. Others broke down. It was Glou's favorite game to train a woman, but he had never had one last more than two days. It was terribly boring.

None of them, though, had been so lovely in combat as she. She knew how dragons would react to different attacks. She understood how warriors thought. She was vengeful, and she knew how to give up without throwing in the towel. From what he vaguely remembered of last night, the sex wasn't the greatest he'd ever had. And yet, she had clearly not given in to him.

"For your information," Glou began. Arisa struggled against him. "We were looking for the right time to fire him. He was a thief, and took many things from Woltar and me. Really, you've done us a favor." Arisa struggled more, thrashing her legs around and thrusting her head forward at him. Although the details were blurry, Glou did remember that she had a fierce headbutt. "I'll let you calm down then."

"Scum!" Arisa screeched. Glou threw her onto the bed and hurridly grabbed the key. He unlocked the cage door and quickly slipped out and slammed it shut. Arisa just lay still, looking ruffled and angry. Glou blew her a kiss after he locked the door, then tossed it on top of the bookshelf.

_Damnit_, he thought, as he dragged Olfien's body up the stairs. _What am I going to tell Woltar?_


End file.
